Furniture can be assembled in a many different ways—ways that include fasteners, glues, snaps, clips, straps, and mating joints. Many of these methods are portrayed as available to the “do-it-yourselfer” and as such are especially popular with flat-pack furniture (i.e., furniture that is principally made of shaped flat plates that are joined together). However, despite the best efforts of manufacturers, such self-assembly furniture can often be complicated to assemble, and most items require tools to put the furniture together. Moreover, often the assembly method compromises the integrity of the furniture (which is not typically made of hardwood, but instead is engineered lumber that has limited ability to maintain its integrity when screwed into), which ultimately results in failure of the furniture for its intended use. Accordingly, furniture that can be assembled and disassembled by hand, without tools or glue or other mechanisms, while still providing significant resistance to lateral and rotational movement has proved elusive.